Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesion promoting organosiloxane compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to organosiloxane primer compositions that cohesively bond organosiloxane elastomers to organic polymers during curing of the elastomers by a hydrosilation reaction. The primer compositions do not contain the objectionable ingredients required in prior art compositions to achieve adhesion when the elastomers are cured at temperatures below about 80.degree. C.